Rise of the Cross
by Damon Salvatore da Firenze
Summary: Set following the events of Assassin's Creed III, Shay Cormac (protagonist of Assassin's Creed Rogue) arrives back to America following his twenty-four-year absence. With his fellow Templars dead at the hands of the Assassins, Shay finds himself being the man with the task to bring the Templar Order back to a former strength and to kill the man who killed his friends: Connor.
1. Return of the Templar

**United States of America – 1784**

Shay Cormac was on board the ship, bound for the land he drew his first breath. New York was less than a day's sail and the anticipation was high for the veteran Templar. He rested his arms on the bow of the ship, a smile formed on his face as he inhaled the fresh air rushing his face swiftly. He looked down at his arms, noticing his hidden blades resting on his wrists, they reminded him of his younger days whenever he would gaze upon them, his smile ceased, however. He looked back up toward the first piece of land that had emerged from the horizon.

"Master Cormac, we should be docking soon," a sailor said.

"Many thanks, friend," Shay replied, barely giving the man any attention.

It was a strange feeling for Shay, being so far from home for over twenty years. Many things have happened since he had been gone. The land he knew as a young man had grown as he did, it was now in lieu of rebuilding from a great war that birthed a nation that Shay knew in his heart would be destined for greatness.

As the ship docked, Shay disembarked his vessel. He looked around and saw the docks were filled with sailors, fisherman and markets. He was taken aback by the glimmer of prosperity the land had and gave a slight grin in response. A man approached Shay, he was tall with a moustache that was almost too big for his own head and hat with a feather resting on its side.

"Hello, am I correct in assuming you are Master Shay Patrick Cormac?" said the man graciously.

"I am indeed," Shay replied

"Splendid, my name is Coleman – I will be your assistant in your…business."

"Is that right? Well then, best we get to my lodgings, Coleman" said Shay.

"Yes sir, I believe the White Horse Tavern will be to your satisfaction."

Coleman took ahold of one of Shay's bags, Shay grabbed the other. Coleman took the lead, with Shay the following suit. On their way, they passed by many pubs, shops, print shops and general stores. Shay remembered from his youth the sense of wonder that New York had, it was different from the streets of Paris or the boroughs of London he had visited over the years. It was again to Shay's satisfaction that his Templar duties brought him back to the one true place on Earth he could call home. The men arrived at the White Horse Tavern, it was a medium sized tavern with a very homey charm. The men proceeded inside, they rented a room and headed to the upstairs part of the tavern. Once the men were inside, Coleman with haste closed and shut the door and waited a few moments before speaking again.

"It is good that the Father of Understanding has seen fit to see your return here, sir." Coleman smiled.

"It is good to be back, I have to say, this place is doing quite nicely for itself" Shay replied.

"Indeed, what with the war won, it is now the time for fresh beginnings and prosperity. More importantly, for this new country to become the host of the New World." Coleman declared.

"It really is a chance to reinvent this place, for me to have a fresh go of life." Said Shay.

Shay and Coleman began unpacking their bags, the room was large which allowed for the two ample space in their temporary stay. It was not for a few minutes until the silence was broken by the looming thoughts of Shay's mind.

"I was informed by the Grand Master in London that with Lee gone, Templars been low on numbers," said Shay.

"Yes, unfortunately. As it is now, the Templars here in America are a dying breed. It's not been the same since Master Lee was slain by that brute Assassin. The Order is in dire need of a rise from the ashes. I believe you could guide us to that, Master Cormac." Coleman explained.

"I didn't know Lee all too well, but Haytham always spoke highly of him." Said Shay.

"The loss of Grand Master Haytham was a tragedy I must say…" Coleman expressed with sadness.

"He was a good man, a fine leader. I couldn't believe the words on paper hearing of his death." Shay replied.

The two proceeded to sit on the table in the middle of the room, there were food and wine already prepared. They ate the food and discussed at length the purpose they respectively have and found solace in their shared goal of putting the Templar Order back on track in America.

"So, how many Templars have we in our Order? Besides the two of us of course." Shay asked.

"I cannot lie to you, sir. It is not good, many of our colleagues have been murdered by the growing Assassin Order these past few months and as of now we only have two…" said Coleman bluntly.

"Only two?!" Shay exclaimed in shock.

"Those Assassins are everywhere, Master," said Coleman.

"I've heard of this Connor fellow, he's Haytham's son," Shay asked.

"Yes, now he is the leader of the Assassins and his army outmatches us significantly," Coleman explained.

Shay pondered on the information for a few moments, he shook slightly. It was clear to Coleman that Shay was a calm, polite man but could see that there was anger in the man's eyes that was waiting to be let out.

"We must gather our allies and see to making our mark here, in America." Said Shay.

"I'm glad to see your will to lead is present, Master Cormac! Rightly so in fact! As you were inducted into the old Colonial Rite, my colleagues and I saw it fit that you become our new Grand Master.

"Grand Master Cormac, I believe you will allow for the Templar Order to soar on top in this nation!

Shay was pleased by the words of Coleman, he stood up quickly and stuck out his arm towards his colleague.

"Coleman, gather our two Templar men, we have a lot of work to do." Said Shay

"Yes, sir!" Coleman replied happily.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us." Said Shay.


	2. A New Threat

United States of America 1784: Davenport Homestead, Massachusetts

The open outdoors was rife with wildlife and green, the air of freedom surrounding the land was harmonious and the sounds of the labour echoed its surroundings. The community was rapidly growing, all living under the banner of unity with the same flag upon a mast on every building. The Davenport Manor loomed over the community, the bricks were bright red and the trees surrounded it in nature. Within moments, Ratonhnhaké:ton emerged from the manor. He fastened his belt carrying his tomahawk and pistol tightly and walked down the steps towards a small clearing where his apprentice, Clipper met him with a casual greeting.

"Morning Connor!" said Clipper as he placed his rifle over his shoulder.

"To you as well, Clipper. I see you are up early today." Connor replied.

"Ah ye know, got to keep my eyes sharp, didn't get to be popin' heads all nice by sleeping in!" Clipper said enthusiastically.

"Care for a little target practice, then?" Connor asked.

"Draw your pistol!" said Clipper as he motioned the dummies in the distance.

The two men fired, one at a time. It was clear that the better marksman was Clipper, but Connor was unfazed by this. As he fired his weapon, Connor remembered the time when he first met Clipper, his first recruit into the Order. He remembered the impressive shot fired on an oppressive Regular recruiter working for the Templars from a distance that was unthinkable for himself to be able to pull off. Suddenly, the two were met by another of Connor's pupils, he was a young, slim man with a slight stubble and a hood over his head. He was equipped with a sword and a pistol and wore a long coat accompanied with long black boots.

"Master Connor!" said the man

"Yes, Jackson. Do not worry, you are not late for your training. There is no need to rush yourself." Said Connor, placing his hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"Master Colley has called for you, he brings news from the spies in New York!" said Jackson, recuperating his breath.

"Thank you, my friend. Clipper, please call upon Stephane, Dobby and Duncan." Connor said as he turned his attention back to Clipper.

The men proceeded to the Davenport Manor, a concerned look had formed on Connor's face. He had only been the official Leader of the Assassins for just over a year at this point, he knew the sense of responsibility that was expected of him. He pondered at times, even in this moment if he could be as effective as his late Mentor. Connor and Jackson entered the mansion; Connor turned his attention to Jackson, halting him in his tracks.

"This is a Council meeting, Jackson. It is best we discuss this matter amongst us. Please wait for me in the practice field and I will return shortly. Continue practicing the aerial killing strike I had taught you yesterday." Said Connor.

"All right…I suppose. I will see you soon, Master." Said Jackson timidly.

Connor looked upon his apprentice with concern, he had only recently come to the Assassins from his home in Boston. He saw a piece of his younger self in the man, the thirst for knowledge and sense of justice that first brought Connor to the Assassins many years ago was bittersweet to the older Assassin. Recollecting his presence in the moment, Connor stepped into the living room and was greeted by the concerned looks of Dobby Carter, Jamie Colley, Stephane Chapeau, Duncan Little, Clipper Wilson and Robert Faulkner.

"Where's Jacob?" said Dobby

"He's takin' the Aquila on a mission in Maryland. He should be back in a couple days though" replied Mr. Faulkner.

"As most of us are all here, what is the matter of this meeting, Jamie?" Connor asked.

"It's troubling, Connor. Word on streets of New York is new player just got off ship, he was greeted by that old rat Coleman.

"Coleman used to work for my father, according to the late entries of his journal, he has been difficult to pin down." Connor explained.

"Yes, anyway, he was followed at the harbour in New York by one of ours and he met a man there and managed to overhear that it was another Templar." Said Jamie.

"The Templar numbers have been dropping, my contacts in Boston have made mention that the districts have been at peace for a while now" Dobby chimed in.

"All the same truth in New York" said Duncan.

"Did your spy happen to hear the name of this man that Coleman met, Jamie?" Connor asked inquisitively.

"He did, it was Shay Patrick Cormac." Jamie replied.

The Council were unreactive save for Robert Faulkner. His eyes widened at the sound of the name of this Templar, he got out of his chair and paced nervously as he put his hand over his white beard.

"Mr. Faulkner, what is the matter? Do you know him?" Connor asked his trusted first mate.

"I can't believe it….he's still alive" Faulkner uttered under his breath.

"You know this man, Bobby?" said Dobby.

"I knew him many years ago, yes…" Faulkner said with sadness.

The rest of the Council all had their undivided attention on the elderly distraught sailor, he was usually a man of a cheery nature and it was unsettling for the Assassins how he was reacting to the sound of a Templar's name.

"He...was an Assassin under Achilles back thirty years or so. Didn't know the lad too well, but one day he just lost it, stole somethin' of the Assassins. I wasn't too involved in Achilles affairs at the time, but he was fond of the boy. Turned his mood right belly up when he found out Cormac had joined the Templars, killed bunch of his friends he did." Faulkner explained as he sat down.

"Achilles never mentioned him to me." Connor replied in a concerned manner.

"I wonder why…?" said Clipper.

"Wonder where this Shay has been all these years?" said Duncan.

"I haven't a clue, the old man never spoke of him after Shay left, guessin' in good riddance as he was a traitor." Faulkner expressed.

"We best keep an eye on this Cormac fellow, if he was an Assassin, he would be very dangerous." Said Connor.

The rest of the Council shook their heads, they were troubled by this notion of an ex-Assassin now a Templar. While it was the case the Assassins had a much larger presence in the new land, they knew that it was no time to rest idle. Connor and the other Assassins disbanded after a few minutes, they carried the information of the meeting with a heavy conscious. Connor walked down the steps of the Manor once again, as he did earlier in the morning. He walked quickly toward the clearing and saw his young apprentice on a medium sized clip hanging over a practice dummy. He young man noticed his master and waved. Connor waved hesitantly back as the young Assassin unleashed his Hidden Blade and jumped down and stabbed the grounded dummy.

"That was well done, Jackson" said Connor as he walked toward his apprentice.

"Thank you, Master! I think I am getting the hang of this." Jackson replied enthusiastically.

Connor tried to smile but was still troubled the news of Shay. Jackson wasn't a particularly perceptive man, he was young and his enthusiasm blinded him to the turmoil that could befall the Assassins. He had a drive for adventure and justice and did not know the life of the Assassin may also burden one at times.

"Master….is there another move I can do?" Jackson asked.

"Huh…oh, yes! Jackson, I am sorry. Please show me how you would deliver a kill at a running speed." Said Connor as he recaptured his focus.

Jackson complied quickly and set his distance from the dummy. He unleashed his hidden blade with a fierce flick and ran as quickly as possible to the dummy and lunged. The young man and the dummy were once again on the floor as a concerned Connor looked on and nodded.

Meanwhile in New York

Shay Cormac emerged from his room, he wore a black coat that reminded him of his old gear. It was smart with a small Templar pin on his lapel. He wore a belt that contained a short sword and a pair of pistols. He quickly used his coat to conceal the weapons and adjusted his sleeves and noticed his hidden blades once again and gave a look of concern. He was once again reminded how the Assassins were now once again in his life and as Grand Master, he was in charge of eliminating them in pursuit of his brethren's goals.

"Master Cormac, hello" said Coleman as he walked up the stairs.

"Coleman, good to see you. I see you found our friends?" Shay asked noticing two men following Coleman.

"Indeed, sir. Let's proceeded inside…" Coleman motioned to the door.

The four men walked inside Shay's room and one of them locked the door. The two new faces to Shay stood in front of him up straight and smiled. They were both men around their forties, one had a long beard and the other had a goatee and long hair. They both were dressed very smartly, as if they were dressed for success. It was clear to Shay the two men were of some importance at first glance.

"It is an honour to meet you at last, Master Cormac. My name's James Newman." Said the man with the beard.

"A pleasure to meet you as well…" said Shay as the two shook hands.

"And I am Casey Jackson, Sir" said the other man with the long hair.

"Shay Cormac." Said Shay.

"Well, now that we are all acquainted I think its best we discuss business!" said Coleman as he dismissed himself and grabbed drinks from the other table.

The three Templars sat down and after a moment were joined by Coleman who placed glasses in front of each person, he poured whisky into each glass before he sat down and joined the circle of men.

"To our health, gentlemen! Today we meet and begin our work." Said Shay as he raised his glass.

"Cheers!" said the three in unison as the glasses dinged and found their way in each man's mouth to sip.

"So, what roles do you both bring to us?" Shay asked.

"Well, Master Cormac, I own a business of trade with my contacts going to reaches of Europe including France, Spain and even Italy." Said Newman.

"Very good, would you be able to help finance our activities then?" asked Shay.

"Of course, I would want nothing more than to help establish order and stability to our land of the brave!" Newman declared.

"Excellent, and what of you Mister Jackson?" said Shay turning to Mr. Jackson.

"Well, sir, I am in politics myself and I have been recently elected Governor of Massachusetts."

"A Governor eh? Well, didn't know we had a two faced bat in our midst" Shay laughed with the three other men joining.

"In any case, a man in Government will be of good use to us" said Shay in a more serious manner.

"Of course, in my position I have some weight in Congress." Mr. Jackson replied.

"All right, I think it's important we grow our numbers and see to recruiting others to our cause" said Shay.

"Yes, a logical first step, Grand Master." Newman replied.

"There is a matter first, Master Cormac" Coleman said suddenly.

"What is it?" Shay asked.

"Mr. Jackson here is not officially inducted, but he has been loyal to the cause for some time now and we felt it best to wait until we chose an official Grand Master to properly enact the tradition." Coleman explained.

"Oh…err…very well…I've just never done it meself" Shay said in an up talking manner.

"But you know how it goes, yes?" Newman asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll go on how Haytham inducted me I suppose." Said Shay.

The men all stood up in that moment, Mr. Jackson unsheathed his sword and placed it firmly on the table with the hilt towards him and the blade extending towards Shay. The men placed their hands in front of them with the exception of Shay whom stood silently for a few moments until he looked upon Mr. Jackson.

"Do you swear to uphold the principles of our Order? And all that for which we stand?" asked Shay.

"I do" Mr. Jackson replied.

"To never share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work?" said Shay.

"I do" Mr. Jackson once again said.

"And to do so from now until death?" said Shay.

"I do" Mr. Jackson repeated.

"Then that settles it, you are now a Templar. Together, let's rise and take back our place on top and bring in a New World Order.

"Here here!" said Newman.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us all" said Shay.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us…" the three men repeated.


	3. Request for Parlay

**United States of America – 1784: Boston, Massachusetts**

Three months had passed since Shay had returned home to America. Together with his allies, he managed to gather finance and influence though his new connections. The Templars moved their base of operations in Boston, with Mr Jackson's help, they had bought property in the city and established a permanent base of operations for their cause. Shay, Casey Jackson and James Newman gathered around a table, with swords on the table and sat silently with their arms tucked in front of them. Two men had joined them, they were smartly dressed men. One wore a white coat of a doctor and the other wore a finely tailored suit. They unsheathed their own swords from their belts and placed them in front of them. They were being inducted into the Order by Shay, who stood directly in front of them on the opposite end of the table. Shay begun reciting the initiation speech, it was similar to the one his old master used and he knew it. He had become more in tune with his new role as Grand Master though he had his moments of uncertainty. 

"Dr Wyatt and Mr Brooks, You are now Templars. Together we will bring in a world of great change and of peace. May the Father of Understanding guide us." Said Shay.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us." Repeated all the present Templars.

The Templars broke away from the circle that had formed around the table, Shay shook hands with his new allies, one a doctor and the other a businessman. They were both around the same age as Shay, however, the doctor had a grey beard signifying he was a man that did not age well.

"I'll be expecting great things from you both, gentlemen," Shay remarked.

"We will not disappoint, Master Cormac." Said Dr Wyatt.

"Master Cormac, if I may ask, where Mr Coleman is?" said Mr Brooks

"Oh, he was sent to find other allies for our cause. Last I had heard he was around Maryland." Shay explained.

"I must say, this building is a fine work of art!" said James Newman as he approached his Master.

"Indeed, looks like your money came into good use." Shay smiled.

Coleman suddenly appeared, he had blood on his face and was followed by another man who was escorting a larger man who was tied up and gagged. He was a bald man with a moustache and wore old clothes.

"Coleman, you've returned. What is this though?" Shay asked as he passed by Dr Wyatt.

"This, Master, is one of Connor's Assassins!" said Coleman smugly.

Shay looked at the man for a second, the pair locked eyes for a few moments until Shay collected his thoughts and directed the man holding the Assassin to a chair in the corner of the room. the man was sat down on the chair, he mumbled through the gag but nobody understood. Shay approached the man and once again gazed at him. He removed the gag from his mouth as the man spat blood out of his mouth in Shay's face.

"Now, that's not very polite…" said Shay as he cleaned his face.

The others were impressed by Shay, it was known that Shay used to be an Assassin and following this, an Assassin hunter, therefore, he'd be used to blood but it was surprising none the less to his new comrades as they witnessed Shay's calm demeanour in the situation.

"What is your name, friend?" Shay asked.

"Templar scum…" said the man in a thick Germanic accent.

Shay was unfazed by the insulting words of the Assassin, the man turned away dismissing Shay's attempts to talk to him. It was not for a few minutes of attempts that Shay had begun to show signs of impatience.

"Listen, I don't want to have to kill you but I will if you don't answer my questions." Said Shay angrily.

The man was unresponsive to Shay's annoyance, he glared at the other Templars in the room. It was clear to everyone there that this was a man of incredible willpower. His massive physique was only measured by his tenacity even in a hostage situation.

"I understand your loyalty to Connor, I admire it even. I've not an issue with the man, I only wish to meet him. Discuss things as gentleman you see." Shay explained.

This remark caught everyone, including the Assassin's, attention. Shay's Templar allies were confused at the compassion of their leader but were sceptical of the motivations. It was understandable to them that Shay could see things from an Assassin point of view but it raised eyebrows none the less.

"You….want to meet Connor?" asked the Assassin breaking his silence.

"Yes…Listen, I know how it goes, I been where you are and I am where I am. Connor can send ten men to kill me, I can send ten back…this can go on for a long time. We might not all get along, do not think me naïve enough to believe that it can be any different." Said Shay.

"What…are you proposing?" asked the Assassin.

Shay turned his attention to Mr Jackson suddenly, he looked at his confused ally for a moment and addressed him.

"Mr Jackson, grab some paper and ink and begin fashioning a letter." Ordered Shay.

"Yes sir…" said Jackson as he complied with his master's request.

Shay gave a slight grin to the Assassin and turned his attention to his allies who were bewildered at the situation.

"I've an idea, gentlemen." Said Shay.

Mr Jackson returned with paper and ink, with a quill in hand. He sat down on the table and began writing on the top of the page.

"Address this letter to Connor, if you'd please." said Shay, as he looked back upon the Assassin.

"What should it say, master?" asked Mr Jackson nervously.

 ***Dark fade***

 **A Few days later**

 **Davenport Homestead, Massachusetts**

Connor was eating at the table in his manor, it was an odd feeling to believe this manor that belonged to his late mentor was now his. While it was true that Connor had lived in this place since the day he met Achilles, it was still sad to believe the man was gone. Connor's thoughts were interrupted suddenly as Dobby walked into the manor and called out for Connor. Connor got off his chair and met Dobby in the foyer.

"Yes, Dobby? What troubles you?" asked Connor in a concerned manner.

"Jacob, he's returned, but he don't look good and is looking for ye." Dobby replied.

Connor grabbed his belt quickly from the table to the left of him, he followed Dobby outside as he fastened his belt around his waist. The two Assassins made their way to the practice clearing to see a wounded Jacob alongside Stephane and Clipper. Jacob was a man whom was like a rock to his Assassins and it was concerning to them that this man was wounded both physically and spiritually.

"Jacob, how are you, my friend? We were concerned…" said Connor as he greeted his fellow Assassin.

"Connor, I was….captured as I was returning from Maryland." Said Jacob.

"What? By whom?" Connor panicked.

"Templars….I was brought back to Boston to meet their leader." Jacob explained.

"Who was their leader, Jacob?" asked Stephane.

"His name was Shay…" Jacob answered.

"So it is him." Said Clipper as he turned to Connor.

"I am surprised, why didn't Cormac kill Jacob if he was captured?" Dobby expressed.

"He asked me to give you this letter, Connor." Said Jacob as he produced a letter and handed it to Connor.

Connor inspected the letter, it was strange for him to be receiving a letter from a Templar but nonetheless after a few moments began to read it out loud.

 _Dear Connor,_

 _I am sure you have become aware of me by now. Let me introduce myself, my name is Shay Patrick Cormac. I am an honest man, Connor. I do not wish for us to be forced to find ourselves in endless cycles of killing. I know what you've done to my friends but I am willing to let the past be left buried. One of my men captured your man here on a mission, I used this opportunity to send this message across to you. I wish for us to meet and settle our differences as gentlemen. I want to create a world of peace and prosperity and can't do this if the Assassins oppose us out of a conflict of ages. Therefore, I would ask that you and yours agree to surrender your hunt for us. In return, you will be promised protection and compensation. I bring you your own man back, no worse for wear, as a token of faith. Whether you would comply or not, I request a meeting. Three days from now at noon in the location marked on the enclosed map. Come alone to this location and I will do the same. I understand you've no reason to trust me however I am willing to trust you, therefore, I ask that you would extend the courtesy of coming alone._

 _Best,_

 _Shay Patrick Cormac_

"Who does this guy think he is?" Clipper exclaimed angrily.

"At least, he's more diplomatic then most Templars." Stephane expressed.

"Are you going to go?" asked Dobby as she looked on Connor.

"He wants us to surrender our fight, but I do not trust him." Said Connor calmly.

"Connor, if I may, he struck me as a compassionate man – maybe we should, at least, hear the man out." Said Jacob.

"How can you say that?! What's wrong with you Jacob?!" said Clipper angrily.

"Clipper, please…." Said Connor in a frustrated tone.

"Look, I don't like this! But he could have killed Jacob and we would have never known. If I meet with him, I promise I will not agree to anything that will be unreasonable to our cause." Connor explained.

"We don't parlay with Templars, Connor!" said Clipper.

"Let's call a council meeting then, let us vote upon the right course of action." Said Connor.

"I'll summon Duncan and Jaimie." Said Dobby.

 **An hour later**

The Assassin Council gathered in the living room of the Manor. All were present now and stood silently for a few moments as Mr Faulkner sat down and sipped from a glass of whisky.

"Very well, we are all here. Now, given this letter from Shay Cormac, where does everyone stand on the course of action?" Connor addressed.

"I say to hell with him." Said Clipper.

"I say we at the very least hear the man out. He was not like the other Templars we had met, I do not think we should become his lap dogs but it may be we can find a way to live both at peace." Said Jacob.

"I do not like it, what do we know of Cormac? How do we know he would keep his word?" said Jamie.

"All's I know is he's got no problem turnin' his back on his friends, I say we leave the bugger and not give him any bother." Said Mr Faulkner

"His letter did seem sincere, Connor. I think as long as we remain cautious we can try to see if Cormac may be reasoned with." Said Dobby.

"You're all mad, he may have dressed it up all nice but he is no less a Templar monster then Haytham was!" said Clipper.

"Clipper, please calm yourself!" said Connor.

"I say we meet him but I don't like that he wants Connor alone there, how do we know Cormac won't bring his lads in the shadows?" Duncan chimed in.

"It would seem most of us agree to give Cormac the opportunity to parlay though out of caution two of you should follow and keep hidden in case things go badly." Said Connor.

"I'll come, can keep myself hidden best out us," said Dobby as she stepped forward.

"I'll come too then, the first sign of trouble I'll pop Cormac's head off," said Clipper.

"Very well, that settles it. I am to appear alone to meet Cormac while Dobby and Clipper will be ready to assist should it be a trap." Connor replied.

The Council disbanded, the trio of Connor, Dobby and Clipper stayed behind and examined the map enclosed by Shay. They all were concerned nonetheless, as Connor explained positions to his comrades he noticed a fire in Clipper's eyes that gave him pause. The pair were of the same age but their demeanours were of a different kind entirely. Connor none the less knew that in order to survive, he had to trust in his Assassins as an older Assassin once trusted him.


End file.
